Start Again
by Spectator101
Summary: Ryan is an actor, so he’s allowed to twist events in life to fit his character. Right? Troy decides to play along in a-oh-so irritating way, damn his sexy wiles. Slash! TRYAN.
1. Part I

Started on April 22, 2008 — (wow a month ago) All I knew then was that Ryan hit his head, and I wanted more Tryan.

I know, I still have two other stories in progress but this will be a short one. No worries :D

**Warnings**: _SLASH_—please, if you feel even the slightest bit squeamish toward the idea of two boys liking each other romantically or even sexually then get the hell out of here. RUN AWAY! You'll feel a hell of a lot better if you didn't read this. Why are you still here? Go back! Back I say!

**Summary:** Ryan is an actor, so he's allowed to twist events in life to fit his character. Right? Troy decides to play along in a-oh-so irritating way, damn his sexy wiles. Slash! TRYAN.

_Start Again_

_Part I_

—x.O.x—

Laughter boomed in the cafeteria. It was utterly loud and completely at the embarrassment of Ryan Evans.

Ryan lay on the floor. He felt the hard glossy layer against his back. _God, did it ache_.

"Oh my god, Ryan!" Ryan's head lolled on the linoleum floor, the noise of Sharpay's heals were distinct, each sharp step vibrated by his ear. He turned his head to gaze at the high ceiling of the large cafeteria, seeing a brief image of red banners just below the white roof before he shut his eyes tightly.

_I don't wanna to get up._

He felt like groaning, but he didn't, instead he retreated into the darkness behind his eyelids. The bright florescent lights made him see nothing but red.

"Ryan! Oh my god! Somebody get the nurse!" Sharpay screamed.

A mixture of mummers and whispers floated around him. He could hear laughter just beneath it all.

"You," she yelled at some poor soul, "Get the damn nurse!" Ryan felt a headache pound into his skull. "Useless freshman," she muttered. He felt her presence somewhere near his side, it was a soft warmth. Then her long manicured nail poked his side, "Ryan! Are you okay?!" She poked him again, "Ryan! Don't die!" She shrieked.

"I'm alive," he groaned. He kept his eyes closed as he heard more laughter surround him, echoes seemingly from all directions. "Oh god," he muttered to himself, "Take me now."

"Oh, Ryan," She wailed. Ryan felt his sister, no doubt dramatically, throw her arms around him. His headache grew. "You could have brain damage from your head just dropping on the floor like that," she wept.

Ryan had the distinct feeling that she was doing this more for theatrics than actually caring about his well-being. He heard more sniggers from the crowd he guessed had gathered around him.

Ryan imagined a spot-light.

A bright circle of light illuminated his lain body, everything else covered by darkness. A silent audience watched as his sister dutifully wept atop his body, the focus solely on the heroic, fallen protagonist and the grieving but radiant supporting female lead expressing her utter hopelessness.

_Yes, that is _exactly_ what's happening out there_. The dancing red mirage beneath his eyelids showed it so clearly.

"Excuse me, what is going on?" A woman's voice rang, silencing the sniggers and chuckles around him. He figured it was the school nurse. Hmm. That freshman wasn't so useless after all.

"I want to know what happened. _Now_." She said sternly.

Ryan shut his eyes tighter. _Spot-light! Damn it, there is a god-damn spot-light out there!_

The students provided a vague but painful recollection of Ryan's embarrassing fall in a fragmented chorus.

"Ryan fell—"

"He tripped over—"

"There was food on the—"

"SHUT-UP!" Sharpay screamed. _Thank you_. Ryan could count on his sister for at least something, her rudeness.

"—that's how the garbage can fell over," Chad finished lamely.

Ryan imagined the curly brunet was a little embarrassed at being caught off guard.

_Well, good then_, Ryan thought, feeling grumpy. At least he wasn't the only one embarrassed today.

A few chuckles broke out. Sharpay huffed in agitation, "You idiots." She lifted herself from beside Ryan and strode over to where Ryan wasn't quite sure, her heals clicking determinedly, halted soon, "My brother is almost dead!" She screeched.

Ryan would have rolled his eyes… if they weren't currently shut.

The nurse cleared her throat, "I still need an explanation, maybe we could try a clear one this time?" she said tightly, "Ryan?"

Ryan pretended to be unconscious.

Ryan _acted _unconscious.

He felt a nail poke him again. _Damn it Sharpay!_ "Ryan?" His sister said hesitantly.

"Oh my goodness," the nurse said, "Quickly, I need someone to carry him to my office!"

He was heroic, Ryan thought. He was a valiant fallen soldier at his last breaths of life. He was a noble fighter for the good of the world struggling after his most trying battle. He was a noble traveler in the valley of almost-death and not-quite-darkness.

He was going to _act_ like this incident never happened.

—x.O.x—

The nurse was at her office, clearing the dusty patients' bed that no one ever used, by the time the three teenage boys made it three feet out of the cafeteria.

"How the hell did we get stuck doing this?" Chad grumbled as he hefted the petite blond male on one arm.

Ryan made a note to himself to kick Chad later.

"I thought," Troy started as he slid an arm around Ryan's middle, letting most of the weight settle on him. "Never mind," he said after some time.

"What?" Chad asked. "Hey, Ryan is a light-weight," Chad chuckled slightly, "Why don't you just carry him bride-style? It's not like he'll ever know."

Ryan struggled to breath. _WHAT?!_ _I'm not some girl! Oh, Chad is getting a kick in the shins._

"No way," Troy said, "Ryan would hate that." Ryan always knew he liked Troy. "Plus, why do I have to carry him? Why not you?" Okay, revoke that last thought, Ryan internally said. He didn't like either of them. _Idiots._

"Because, you're stronger than me," Chad replied easily. "And you'd make a better couple," he teased.

"Yeah, you're right about that," Troy chuckled.

Ryan felt his ears burn. _That was not a funny joke_. He felt uncomfortable suddenly.

"So, what were you going to say?" Chad asked. Ryan imagined Troy looked at him blankly. "Before, remember, you said 'never mind.'"

"Oh, I thought Ryan said something, you know when he fell," Troy replied.

Ryan felt Troy's hands slip a little below his waist before going back up and he stiffened involuntarily. He could feel Troy's fingers press into his waist, the heat seeping through his dress shirt. The grip was far tighter than Chad's. In fact, it felt like Chad was slacking off, Ryan dipped slightly, the top of his blond head landing softly underneath the side of Troy's chin.

"Hey, are you pulling your weight?" Troy breathed. Ryan felt the wisps of breath through his hair.

"I got a cramp," Chad complained, "Wait a sec."

Ryan felt his body shift and then tugged until two firm hands surrounded his middle. The heat on his back, and the chin on his shoulder indicated it was one person holding him tightly.

"What are you doing?" Ryan felt Troy's voice vibrate in his ear, Ryan slipped and Troy held him tighter. _That feels nice_, Ryan thought, _really nice_.

He also felt dizzy, really dizzy.

"I'm stretching," Chad replied a little miffed. Ryan heard a distinct pop and Chad groan, "That hits the spot," he said.

"Urgh, Chad!" Troy yelled, "I'm doing all the work while you stretch?" Troy leaned back slightly causing Ryan to fall more onto his chest, Ryan's arm was pulled over Troy's neck. "I'm taking Ryan to the nurse myself! For all we know this time could be critical." Ryan felt the floor beneath him slide under his dress shoes.

_Wow, I never knew Troy cared so much_, Ryan thought warmly. _Troy is such a nice guy_. He definitely made Ryan's nice list.

"Critical? He just hit his head," Chad scoffed, "He'll be fine, I hit my head plenty of times." Ryan resisted the urged to snort.

"That explains it," Troy mumbled under his breath. Ryan had to hold his breath not to laugh, willing his lips not curve into a smile.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Nothing," Troy said more clearly, "Just hold his bag and hat, could you at least do that?" He asked annoyed.

"Yes," Chad replied, equally annoyed, "I'll do my best," he replied sarcastically.

Ryan felt a breath of frustration brush past his ear and he felt guilty suddenly. He was well enough to walk and more than well enough to get to the nurse's office on his own. All this just to avoid embarrassment, Ryan thought, how pathetic.

Then he heard chuckling.

"Did you see the way he fell, man, that was classic," Chad said, "I never saw anyone slip over a string of spaghetti and then tumble into a garbage can." Ryan felt the shake of Troy's body as the brunet tried to hold in his laughter, "Oh and then it doesn't end there he rolls under the table all the way out into the middle of the floor and since that wasn't enough, bangs his head on the floor."

Troy and Chad were laughing at him!

_They are laughing really hard_, Ryan thought angrily. He could be dying right now! He was fallen hero, a valiant soldier!

"Oh, and th-hen," Troy added, "Sha-rpay!"

They both laughed even harder.

"_Oh_ Ryan!" "Don't _die_, Ryan!" Their voices shrill imitations of his sister.

_Forget the shins, _Ryan internally fumed,_ Chad is getting a kick in the balls_.

And Troy was no longer on his nice list. _If his hands didn't feel so god damn nice around me he would've been on the kick list right along side his best-friend_.

Chad sniggered, "That was so funny! Moment of the year even."

Suddenly, Ryan thought maybe it was a _great_ idea to act unconscious. Maybe he should even fake a mental illness just to guilt these bastards up. Although, if Ryan really thought about it he would admit it was _slightly-kinda_ funny, but he wasn't! No, it was _not_ funny. Not at all.

"Hey, stop alright, Ryan was hurt, and he didn't wake up," Troy said. Ryan felt Troy's hand slide up his torso. He held back a shiver. "I hope he's okay," Troy whispered, the warm soft breath brushed over Ryan's ear, buzzing the shell, tingling down his neck. Ryan felt like groaning. Instead his head lolled atop Troy's shoulder, the soft skin of Troy's neck just a hair's width away from his lips. He could almost taste him.

"Yeah, you're right, I feel sorta bad now," Chad said finally, "He'll be fine, don't worry, I have a good feeling about it."

Troy snorted, "What? You have a sixth sense or something? The same guy who thought eating ice cream in mid-December _outside_ 10 degrees below freezing was okay," Troy chuckled slightly, "four words: pneumonia for a week."

"Well, at the time it didn't seem all that bad," Chad said matter-of-factly, "In health class we learned that cold weather doesn't give you a cold but germs do." Troy chuckled at Chad's suddenly academic attitude. He was spending _way_ too much time with Taylor.

After a hazy moment, Ryan heard a door click open.

"Oh, finally! What took you boys so long?" The nurse sounded worried.

"Sorry," Chad said uneasily, "There was traffic."

The nurse clucked her tongue in disapproval, "Oh, just lay him on the bed, please."

To Ryan's surprise the floor beneath his feet disappeared and his whole body was lifted. Warm and firm hands lay just underneath his knees and just between his shoulder blades. And just as soon he felt the waxy paper of the patients' bed below his body.

He heard chuckling further away, probably Chad.

Yet, Troy's hands lingered before they disappeared and left nothing but their heat.

And to Ryan's embarrassment, he felt his cheeks heat. _Troy just carried me_. Ryan felt like such a girl.

"Hey, I think he's flushed," Troy said, which made Ryan blush harder.

Suddenly, a stick was poked into his mouth, a thermometer, Ryan realized, as his tongue swept over the bulb.

"Well, his temperature is fine," The nurse noted, "His head doesn't have any bruises." Ryan felt prodded on his head and neck by latex gloves. "Everything is normal."

"I need to call the hospital, will you boys stay here? Or do you have class?"

Ryan started to panic. _She's going to call the hospital! I don't want to take it that far. What if they inject something in me? What if I'm put under the knife?_

Okay, this was the point where he would pretend to miraculously awaken—

"I have class," Chad said.

He would just twitch his hands slightly—

"I'll stay, I have free period after this anyway," Troy spoke up.

He just needed to open his eyes slowly—

Wait. Troy was staying? Alone. With him. _Alone_.

"Good, good," The nurse sounded pleased, "Well, Troy just sit here." And here happened to be right next to Ryan's legs. "I just need to check with the principal, and notify his parents." Footsteps rushed out with a click of a door.

"I'll see you later man," Chad's voice drifted over and then he was gone.

Ryan already knew he had taken this far enough. He was going to be sent to the hospital! But he was also slightly disturbed that he wasn't sent sooner. Shouldn't this be an emergency? Him being unconscious should warrant an immediate response and ride in an ambulance. Instead, he was lying in the nurse's office with Troy Bolton as his babysitter.

Well, he did just trip and his body didn't have any apparent signs of injury.

Suddenly, warm fingers brushed back the stands of hair covering Ryan's forehead, slowly.

The fingers trailed down his cheek, and went round his chin. Soft and warm, they pressed lightly, teasingly, along his neck. Then they halted.

Ryan's heart started to pound in his chest.

He felt the collar of his shirt move briefly, and then cool air-conditioned air hit the skin just below his collar bone. The top button of his shirt was undone.

_What is Troy doing to me?!_

One finger dragged across his collar bone, the pad under his finger felt slightly rough, probably because of the countless amounts of handling a basketball.

Then the finger was gone.

And now Ryan felt cold, wishing those warm fingers back.

He heard a frustrated sigh, then a shuffle near his legs. _God, having your eyes closed is irritating! _

Suddenly, a weight settled just beside Ryan's head, then another on the other side of his head. They were Troy's hands. Then the red underneath his lids blackened as only darkness could or the presence of someone blocking the light from reaching his eyes.

Ryan struggled to breathe as the warmth grew, and a scent of fresh oranges, crisp and clean like soap became stronger. He could only imagine Troy leaning forward, his hands on either side of Ryan's head. _Is he coming closer? Is he staring at me? What is he doing?!_ Ryan's head was clouded with questions.

The warmth became a stifling heat. Ryan couldn't stand it. It was unnerving. It was tingles running down his arms, his stomach tightening, his face and neck heating. It was unbearably _hot_.

A sudden brush of—warm and wet—against his lips, pressed so briefly, so faintly, it felt unreal. _Did he just kiss me? _Ryan frantically thought. He willed his heart to slow down.

"Ryan?" Troy said softly. His voice cut through Ryan's hazy thoughts, so suddenly that the blond had to struggle not to jerk in surprise. _Don't move_.

Struggling to breathe evenly, Ryan's thoughts centered on his lungs. _That's it Ryan, nice and even breaths. Inhale. 1, 2, 3, 4. Exhale._ _1, 2, 3, 4…_

"Ryan, can you hear me?" Troy whispered in his ear—_ Inhale. 1, 2—_Smooth and low, his voice carried into his ear—_3, 4. Ex—_Breath so warm and wet—_hale._ Ryan almost choked, a knot forming in his throat, he tried to breathe out as smoothly as possible but it came out as slow pants of air.

His lean chest pressed against Ryan's as he reached to blow warm air in his ear. _Why is he torturing me like this?!_ Ryan thought—_oh god that felt good_. Ryan twitched involuntarily. Ryan's warm blood was going down—

Troy whispered his name again—

His arousal spiking, Ryan felt heat pool in his groin.

Just a few more minutes and the nurse would barge in here. Ryan could withstand a few minutes of wet dream material until then.

Ryan groaned internally, frustrated beyond belief. And Troy was _still_ hovering closely above him.

He imagined half of Troy's taunt body over his upper half, leaning over him, Troy's faintly muscular arms on either side of his head. Troy's shirt stretching across his hard chest—

_Maybe I should stop_, Ryan thought, his head muddled and dazed.

And suddenly the weight by his head lifted while the other stayed, and the hand instead was sliding down his side. _This is molestation!_ Ryan thought_, this is wrong. This is—Oh._ A warm hand ventured down his belly.He shivered uncontrollably.

Then over his waist, down his thigh, back up his side, passing over his chest and sliding down the side of his neck—a whimper escape Ryan's throat—and the fingers softly grazed over his Adam's apple, the thumb dipping down to drag across his collar bone again.

Ryan forced a breath out, willing his hands not to grip the bed underneath him for support, for restraint.

He couldn't withstand this anymore. The dark warmth filled with nothing but feeling—it drove Ryan crazy—his arousal swirled in his belly. His pants were embarrassingly becoming tight. Ryan couldn't think—

He couldn't breathe.

A low chuckle warmed his insides, and a heavy voice dripped with amusement, "I know you're awake."

And Ryan's whole body stiffened.

TBC

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked it!


	2. Part II

_Start Again_

_Part II_

—x.O.x—

A deeply amused warm chuckle sounded in the thin air. Ryan's breath came up short as he felt Troy's heat surround him.

"_I know you're awake."_

Ryan mentally repeated the words. Oh_crap._

Ryan's heart was beating rapidly. Sweat collecting at his brow, he wasn't letting up. He continued to lay stiffly, all movements arrested. His body felt taut and horribly—embarrassingly aroused. He couldn't bear the torture any longer. His fingers itched to dig his blunt nails into the plastic covered surface below his body.

He wanted to shut his eyes tightly for at least the miniscule escape it provided. But it wasn't possible, because Ryan was all too aware of a pair of deep blue eyes watching his every move.

"So, you're gonna pretend not hear me, huh?" Troy's voice was like hot smooth liquid sliding down Ryan's throat. Ryan swallowed impulsively.

_No, I don't hear you. _

_I'm unconscious. I'm unconscious. I'm unconscious. _

_I need to breathe. Breathe. Ryan, breathe—_

"You're so stubborn," Troy said in a suddenly very irritatingly amused voice. Anger flared in Ryan, _Stubborn?!_

_Click. _

The door was opened.

And Ryan felt a whoosh of air. Troy left him on the bed. Coolness hitting the skin on his arms and neck, his damp skin drying as chills swept through him. His arousal evaporated as the chills seeped in …along with foreign footsteps entering the room.

"Oh Troy, thank you sweetheart, I've contacted Ryan's parents," The nurse said quickly. …_Parents?_

"No problem," Troy replied, completely innocent and devoid of any wrong doing. Ryan was impressed and also very confused. The Troy Bolton everyone knew was the kind and considerate golden boy of every girl's dreams…So, who the hell was the guy just a few moments before? Touching him so intimately and so heat inducing…

_Where the hell was that golden boy act when you had your hand up my thigh?!_

He heard her fast footsteps around him and then he felt cold fingers press into his temples, rubbing the sides of his forehead in soft circles, "Oh dear, I just don't understand how he hasn't woken up yet," She said quietly. Her worried voice strung a bit of guilt out of Ryan. The cold fingers left his head and he felt her presence drift away from him. "Troy did you see any movements or heard him say any anything at all?"

Ryan felt fear course through him in the brief silence. Then Troy innocently said, "He hasn't said a word." _And it's true I haven't said a peep_. Tricky Troy. Ryan internally smirked.

Then Ryan started to relax. This was a matter of inner principle, he thought firmly. He was an actor. This was a role. And he wasn't lying…per say. He was…providing culture. He was sharing art with the greater masses. He was fine tuning his talent.

He was saving himself from further embarrassment.

At this point, he couldn't think of a better explanation. And honestly, he didn't want to think about it—_this_ at all.

"Thank you again, Troy, you may leave," Her voice was warm and kind.

The door creaked open.

"Okay, no problem," his voice was rich with an indefinable something, it made Ryan shiver. And if Ryan didn't know any better he would have thought it innocent.

Then the door shut closed.

Ryan's whole body relaxed into the bed, his muscles felt like jelly.

He melted into the papery-plastic cushion beneath him as he heard the nurse hum softly to herself, shuffling around the office, answering calls. He felt safe.

Until a brief rapping at the door, the creak of the door opening once again, and his father's voice resounding in the room.

"I'm here to see my son."

—x.O.x—

The drive home was a silent one.

His father was wearing one of his grey suits, sleek and expensive, his blond hair combed back. He must have been at work, Ryan thought with dread.

Each tree passed the window so quickly, it blurred into the next identical tree, until it was just a line of green atop a line of bark. His eyes didn't wander to the street out the window for leisure; instead his eyes were carefully averted from his father's grey form sitting just a few feet away. He could practically hear his irritation. It was the dead silence in the car, nothing but the engine and occasional bumps on the road breaking it.

Ryan felt a small sigh escape him. _This is such a crappy day._

Ryan leaned further back, sinking into the leather seat, uncomfortable and suddenly very tired. Yet, the sun heated his arm leaning against the window, and the bright rays kept his eyes wide and very alert.

A deep heartfelt sigh broke the silence sharply. Ryan slowly turned to his father but the older man's eyes were still on the road. For a moment it felt as if his father hadn't made a noise at all.

Until his father cleared his throat. "Son," he said finally. Ryan tensed, and his father shook his head tiredly, "I thought," he paused briefly, before he tentatively said, "I thought you had…rid yourself of this…habit."

Ryan looked at his father in confusion. "What?"

His father's lips quirked up on one side, Ryan furrowed his eyebrows, his father looked…amused…?

"You probably don't remember," he chuckled, "When you were just a little ducky," his father teased, "You used to drive the daycare workers crazy pretending to be unconscious," he shook his head, a bit of laughter escaping his usually reserved expression.

Ryan sat up straight, shocked. "I acted _unconscious_ when I was little?"

Then his father laughed fully and Ryan blushed.

He gave a side-long glance to regard his son, before a smile tugged at his lips, "It's alright," he said kindly, "To be embarrassed, son." Then his father chuckled again, "I suppose I never did get rid of that note attached in your medical records, your mother and I, well, we didn't want you to get sent to the hospital without an actual problem, we were very specific on the note, only if you were seriously injured were you taken to the hospital." He shook his head as he grinned. "I'm glad now, I forgot all about it."

Ryan pouted, "I don't remember ever doing that," he muttered. He felt a little upset suddenly, especially when his actions now, in his senior year of high school, were identical to that of his younger self.

"Ah, you were maybe five or four," his father said wistfully. "At least you didn't terrorize the caregivers like your sister." Ryan laughed at the image of a pint-sized Sharpay with a temper three times her height.

"Speaking of your sister… I was told what …happened…is there anything you want to talk about?" His father said.

Ryan became quiet, feeling really silly suddenly. He pulled a stunt like this before? Before he even went to kindergarten?

_I am one bizarre kid. _

"Son?" He sounded concerned.

Ryan shook his head, "No, no, I just—it was nothing," he said quickly. "I don't even really know why I did it, I guess."

His father hummed in understanding. "Well, if you ever want to talk," he trailed off. And Ryan understood.

Soon they arrived at the Evans' Estate. And as they entered the grand house, his father turned to him, a smile tugging its way into his lips, "Let's hope I don't have to leave work during your college years for another incident like this."

Ryan rolled his eyes as his cheeks colored in embarrassment. He felt like such a little kid.

"Sorry, dad," Ryan mumbled.

As soon as the grand door closed shut behind them a rush of pink came at him.

"Oh Ryan!" Sharpay wailed.

Ryan hugged her awkwardly, "Hey Shar," he said. He looked at his father over Sharpay's shoulder, past her blonde locks, his father merely gave him a knowing look before shaking his head and walking toward his office.

"I had to come home quick," She cried on his shoulder, "I was too distressed to continue." Ryan rolled his eyes, _yeah right_.

His mother came rushing through, giving him a squeeze after his sister. "Oh, ducky," she smiled a little too knowingly, "My little actor."

Ryan felt irritation flair within him suddenly. His sister looked at their mother in confusion.

"I'll be in my room," he grumbled.

As he stepped up the long staircase he heard his mother and sister's chatter drift away.

"He had a rough day," his mother said understandingly, her voice far away.

It was the last thing he heard before he entered his room and collapsed on his bed.

—x.O.x—

Ryan felt prickly jitters lining his belly the next morning. It was one of those days where he was dreading going to school. It's been awhile since he had a day like this, maybe since that day in sophomore year where he had a bad haircut, or the day Troy was cast as the male lead in _Twinkle Towne _in junior year.

And for some reason, Ryan felt his belly prickle in an entirely different way when he thought of Troy, and his voice rich, heat filled, and heavy.

Taking a deep shaky breath, Ryan stepped out of his sister's car.

"—is not what kind of yellow I like." His sister had been talking Ryan realized vaguely. He was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't heard anything but the warning bells ringing in his head, telling him to get as far away from the school grounds as possible.

"Ryan?"

The bells were clear in his mind, chimes blaring.

"RYAN!"

Sharpay stood very near him, wearing a beautifully pale pink sweater and white belt over a deeper rose colored skirt glittered with a sliver-like shine. Her heals were very sharp as they stomped quite near his very new sneakers. He shifted his poor feet away from the pointy shoes. Her eyes narrowed in irritation briefly, then for a reason unknown to Ryan, her eyes softened.

"You hit your head harder than I thought," she said sympathetically.

Ryan bit the inside of his cheek, saying nothing.

"Oh, Ry," She laid her hand on his shoulder gently. "It's okay," she patted the spot atop his hat and smiled at him sweetly before skipping off ahead of him.

Ryan grumbled to himself as he trudged after her.

_Yup, it's definitely one of those days. _

In the halls, people looked at him. It was brief …but long enough for Ryan to feel it imprinted on his skin, gazes amused and very curious. Ryan hadn't a clue what they wanted to know but whatever it was he wasn't spilling.

The only person who hadn't stared was Troy. It unnerved Ryan slightly. Settling himself in his seat, his first class of the day, Ryan found his gaze lingering on the brunet.

Troy was sitting on top of his desk, half turned to face Gabriella as they talked quietly. Gabriella locked gazes with Ryan and smiled, giving a small wave. Then Troy turned slightly to face Ryan, his eyes glinted in amusement as a slow smirk graced his tan face.

Ryan's eyes widened as his cheeks colored unexpectedly, he looked around the classroom quickly. The halls were busy but the classroom was still fairly empty. When he looked back at Troy the brunet was already chatting with Gabriella.

Ryan blinked. _Did anyone just see that?_

Sharpay still hadn't made her entrance and more students were taking their seats, books in hand, coming from their respective lockers.

A basketball being dribbled sounded in the halls and then most of the basketball team spilled into the classroom.

Chad Danforth loudly inquired about Ryan's health and Ryan ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Ow," Chad rubbed his head where Taylor smacked him. She shook her head and gave an apologetic look to the blond boy. "I just wanted to know if he was alright, jeez." The students snickered.

Sharpay sauntered in. Her hands up, the bangles on her wrists glittering and angled just so. And no one looked. Ryan felt prickles down his neck, eyes wandering in his direction for far too long.

Looking thoroughly agitated, she sat down at her desk in a huff. She turned to look at him, Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Oh, don't look all innocent," she turned around clearly bothered, muttering something about attention-seeking brothers.

Ryan sighed. _This is going to be a long day._

—x.O.x—

The day went by slowly like a form of torture, leaving Ryan's cheeks permanently scarlet, and his demeanor irate.

Kids snickering behind his back, some imitating his arms flaying about as he fell the day before, mummers and laughter and a weight of lead dropping dead in his stomach—Ryan walked stiffly through the halls, head high, and above it all. At least he learned one thing from his sister, and that was the act of superiority, even if you felt like crap.

Looking over at Sharpay, leaning against Zeke by his locker as she fluttered her eyelashes, he pouted in annoyance. He needed help! And she was too busy with her boyfriend to care about her dear and only brother, _her twin_.

Opening his locker, Ryan stuffed his notebooks in roughly.

"Shouldn't dancers have better coordination," One girl among a small group said loudly, passing Ryan, of course, Ryan thought grimly, with Sharpay out of sight he was like a lamb ready for slaughter. _Maybe I should have acted mentally ill after all._

Ryan's cheeks flared in red as he conjured the darkest glare he could manage. The girls looked surprised for a moment before looking to themselves and giggling. What was he a _clown_? He growled as he slammed his locker.

Lunch was next.

Another group of girls started giggling as they passed him. He threw them a glare, and they shuffled away with smiles hidden behind their hands. He always knew he hated girls. He was relieved most of the guys weren't so horrible. They made jokes, of course, but it didn't go farther than that.

Suddenly, Chad swung an arm around his shoulder, "Hey man," he said cheerfully. Ryan lips thinned.

"Why so glum, chum?" Jason Cross said as he came on his other side, and then he laughed at his own rhyme. Chad rolled his eyes. Some of the basketball team surrounded him, minus the captain. Ryan felt an unexplained relief at that. He didn't think he could handle the shaggy brunet again so soon.

"Want to mock me further, well, go ahead then," Ryan said rather irritably.

Chad patted his shoulder, "No way, we wouldn't do that to you." They were all wearing their basketball uniforms now, must have changed some time between classes for the game later today.

"Well, everyone else seems pretty happy to do it," he muttered. And just as they entered the cafeteria a few more girls passed him, they looked at him briefly and then at each other, smiling.

"Ah, I don't think it's that," One of the players said, chuckling.

"Huh?" Chad let go of the blond and turned to his team. Jason raised an eyebrow as he watched several girls look at Ryan and then turn away blushing.

Then Chad chuckled, "Looks like Troy's got competition, seems like Ryan is the new hot stuff at East High," the guys laughed and Ryan felt his ears burn.

"_What?!"_ Ryan looked at Chad wildly, "Why?"

Chad shrugged, "How should I know? You're not too bad to look at, I guess" he grinned. Ryan brushed passed the curly brunet, and the rather amused basketball team, suddenly he was _very_ annoyed.

_Will this day ever end?!_ The day was just getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

He trudged to the lunch line filled with people, feeling dread. His lips in a thin line and his disposition irate, his thoughts crowded with questions. _What the hell are the girls on? They thought me falling like a rag doll half way across the cafeteria was cute?!_

He growled as he snatched his lunch tray. _What good is having girls like me anyway? I don't even like girls. _

"You're pretty popular these days," A girl's soft voice said.

Gabriella and Kelsi were standing just behind him, smiling all cheerily. Ryan frowned.

Kelsi laughed, "Yeah, popular's the word," she said, answering Gabriella.

They held their lunch trays, standing beside each other, Gabriella clad in blue and pink pastels and Kelsi with her cap and earth colored tones. Ryan managed a half-smile. "More like East High's comedy relief." He turned to the line as it moved forward.

"Hmm, seems like this new grumpy attitude is really attracting some girls," he heard Gabriella say.

He turned around quickly, narrowing his eyes. Both girls gave identical cheeky smiles and innocent eyes, fluttering lashes. If he didn't know any better...no, what was he thinking? Gabriella and Kelsi were as innocent as you could get.

He heard more giggles from some girls on the line, Gabriella and Kelsi just shared a look of amusement.

He turned around again, huffing in annoyance. "Why's that?" He said testily. This day was grating on his nerves, he felt like punching something. And he's usually not such a violent person. He didn't know where this anger and frustration was coming from.

"Hmm, I dunno, maybe girls like guys who can…take a fall," Gabriella bit her lip as Kelsi giggled.

Ryan glared death as his cheeks turned a pinker hue.

"Ah ha! There," Gabriella pointed at his face, "That's why, you look so cute when you blush, Ryan," she grinned. Kelsi covered her mouth with her hand, stifling another fit of giggles.

Ryan blushed harder, a sweep of rosy pink reaching down his neck. He turned around with a growl. _That's it, I officially hate girls_. He silently vowed never to speak to one again.

"Oh, please don't be mad," Kelsi said pleadingly.

"Ryan? You're not angry with us, are you?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

Ryan didn't turn around, remaining silent.

"Ryan?"

"Oh, come on."

"It was just a joke!"

"Don't be like that!"

"Ryan?"

"We didn't mean it!"

"Ryan?"

"Ryan?"

"ALRIGHT!" Ryan twirled around, chest heaving, "Fine. I'm not mad, okay," he sighed heavily before turning around again. _Damn it, how long is this stupid line!_

So much for that vow.

Across the cafeteria, behind a wide red table and a crowd of wildcats, Ryan found himself staring straight into strikingly deep blue eyes. _Troy._

He was with the rest of the basketball team, his red basketball uniform draped closely to his chest, nothing covering his arms, firm, all wiry muscles, and tan. His eyes lingered for a moment too long, thinking how those same arms held him tightly the day before. How his hands had touched him.

Feeling warm, Ryan averted his gaze. Looking down at his tray and half-listening to Kelsi and Gabriella chatter behind him. He felt the heat of those eyes on him, going down the length of his body. Ryan felt his face heat.

_What's with him?_ Ryan thought anxiously, _why is looking at me so intensely?_

Ryan kept his eyes locked on his tray, concentrating on the patterned plastic, dull red. All the while his cheeks felt warm and his skin tingled.

Troy was an unknown factor. And up to now, Ryan had thought Troy was a goody-two shoes golden boy, charming sure but lovable, the girls go starry eyed for East High's basketball team Captain.

_So, why's he staring at me? _

Something about Troy always remained a mystery. Although it didn't seem like it, he wasn't an easy guy to get close too. Unless you were on the team and even then he kept a distance. It wasn't visible, and it wasn't exactly tangible but it was there, the space that separated him and everyone else.

Maybe it was because he was put on a pedestal, maybe it was the way everyone made him a god among teens. But he was still human. He was just another seventeen-year old teenage boy. And the deep part of him, hidden behind the golden boy exterior everyone knew, was the part of him that made him just like us. A weakness, darkness, sensitivity, whatever it was that made him different. That made him truly _Troy_.

And when Ryan looked at him, thoughts of yesterday flooded his mind, the darkness beneath his eyelids, the feeling of warm fingers as they ran over the expanse of his skin, over his clothes, so lightly it felt like torture. There was a feeling that Ryan felt surface, a bubbling tingle that made his body a bundle of nerves. It felt scary. And it felt so good.

That feeling, unknown, told him to stay away from the brunet. But, that same feeling, it drew him to Troy all the same.

The warmth in his belly, and the whispers in his ear, Ryan felt it deep in his bones, he felt it seep into his skin.

And Ryan found his eyes betray him, stealing another look at those intense blue eyes.

Troy stood, his back to the wall, leaning so the front of his body titled forward, his tan legs crossed at the ankles and his arms folded over his hard chest.

Ryan's breath hitched as he looked into those darkening eyes, they were heavy and clouded, and filled with promises.

And just for a moment, Ryan forgot to breathe.

TBC


	3. Part III

**A/N: **The last installment of _Start Again_. This was fun. Love you guys! :D

_Start Again_

_Part III_

—x.O.x—

Troy had stood there, his eyes fixed on Ryan's pale blue ones, his lips pulled into an uncharacteristic smirk.

And suddenly, a realization hit Ryan so fiercely that he felt his body hallow with impact.

Troy wasn't letting this go.

Ryan's eyes widened briefly before he set himself under control. He calmly took a wrapped sandwich from the lunch selection, left his dull red lunch tray and Gabriella and Kelsi behind, and walked across the cafeteria leisurely. His eyes darted to Troy, who had now lifted his body off the wall as he watched Ryan closely. Ryan picked up his pace, eyeing the exit, before he looked back at Troy. Troy was behind him.

_He's coming after me—_

Ryan pushed the door too firmly as he briskly walked out, and as soon as the door closed shut behind him, away from everyone else's eyes—

Ryan broke out into a run.

His legs carrying him as far as they were willing to go, Ryan found himself out of breath and wary at another floor, on the other side of the hallway.

He leaned against a cool bare wall, letting his head fall back, and clutching his lunch in one hand. He closed his eyes.

_Take it easy Ryan, _he thought,_ deep breaths. Deep breaths…_

"Oh, god," Ryan moaned. _Troy knows I faked being unconscious,_ he thought in horror,_ he knows and he's going to hold it over me. _

Those knowing looks and sly smirks, Troy found it hilarious. _He's playing with me. _

Ryan eyes blinked open. Lifting one hand, he was surprised to find himself trembling.

"_I know you're awake." _

Ryan let the whisper wash over him. Then he shook his head. Why was this affecting him so much?

Ryan heard a soft set of footsteps. He quickly straightened himself. Ryan had a sinking feeling he didn't get all that far. Looking at the end of the hall, he felt his heart pound in his chest. He knew it was him. Who else could it be?

At the squeaking sound of a pair of sneakers against the linoleum floor, Ryan started to back away, but he was at the other end of the hall with nowhere to escape.

He couldn't look, he couldn't—

His eyes were on the floor in one moment and then he found himself staring into smoldering bright blue eyes the next.

Troy walked toward him, slowly, looking at him with an indefinable expression that made Ryan clutch his sandwich so tightly the wrapper tore and then it just dropped all together on the floor without a glance to it.

Ryan's eyes were focused on Troy's body coming closer, his darkening eyes...

And Ryan couldn't remember how to speak even if he wanted to.

He wanted to act nonchalant. He wanted to pretend he was far from bothered. He wanted his heart to slow down, his body to cool off, his mind to focus, and to breathe.

Oh, god how he wanted to _breathe_.

But there was no script for him to follow. His mind was blank, his eyes unfocused, everything blurred like bright sweltering lights… like his worse fears.

No, this was worse than that. There was no stage beneath his feet, no costume covering his skin, no lights blinding his sight, and no audience to entertain.

It was just him and Troy.

This was reality.

And that fact made Ryan press his back against the wall as Troy advanced.

Troy looked amused and Ryan felt some indignation.

"So," Troy smiled, "I finally have you alone."

He drew closer to the blond until a foot separated them.

"Did you need something?" Ryan said surprisingly even. _I can do this_, Ryan thought. _I have to_.

Troy smile turned wry, "Yeah, actually I do," he said as he stepped even closer, making Ryan jerk back and his head to hit the wall behind him.

Troy smiled further, his face inching closer to Ryan's. Ryan felt his face heat.

Apparently, Troy had never learned about adequate personal space, Ryan thought irritably

"Well," Ryan said impatiently, his heart pounding, "W-what is it?"

"I need you to answer one question."

_This is it._ Ryan thought. _He wants to find out if I really faked it_.

"Y-Yeah?" Ryan breathed.

"Do you like me?" Troy said lowly.

"N—What?!" Ryan's eyes widened.

"I said," Troy placed both of his hands on either side of his head, and Ryan briefly wondered if this was how he looked over him in the nurse's office, "Do you like me?"

Ryan felt like sinking to the floor and melting into a gooey puddle by Troy's feet. This was _not_ how he expected this day to go.

"W-why would you ask that?" Ryan stuttered.

"Well, while you were laying unconscious yesterday," Troy's eyes glinted in amusement, "I wondered about how flushed you seemed to get whenever I would get near you, it was like your body was...attracted to me."

"O-Oh?" Ryan tried to act surprised but he knew it wasn't working. He wondered about his disappearing acting skills briefly before replying, "I-I don't recall that, um, being flushed…or much of yesterday actually, you know, I think Sharpay is calling me."

"Hm," Troy said absently, looking at him deeply, "That so."

"Y-Yeah," Ryan tried to squeeze by Troy to escape but he just felt his hard chest bump against his, trapped, and suddenly pulled closer, "T-Troy?" He breathed out as his lips felt the heat of Troy's lips, so close, before Troy pressed him back into the wall.

"You never answered my question," Troy said quietly.

Ryan watched Troy's lips move, amazing how he never noticed them before, sensual and pink, and probably soft.

The heat of Troy's body enveloping him and his scent intoxicating, Ryan felt his body reacting more than he wanted it to.

"Ryan," Troy leaned down, "Answer my question." Troy's voice was so liquidly, hot, Ryan let it wash over him.

Ryan's head fell back against the wall as a groan worked its way in his throat, "Huh?"

Troy's forehead touched Ryan's, nose to nose, his eyes were burning.

_Just kiss me_, Ryan thought desperately. _Just—_

And Ryan was never a patient boy, not when he was being tortured this badly, and not when Troy Bolton's lips were so close. Ryan had no choice but to push his lips hard against his.

Troy, taken by surprise, froze briefly before he pushed against Ryan, groaning as he kissed him back eagerly. They both pressed against the wall roughly. Ryan's hands clutching the back of Troy's jersey for support as Troy smashed his lips against Ryan's fervently.

Ryan felt his body mold into Troy's and his lungs burn. The heat engulfing him, Ryan moaned into the kiss. Then Troy pulled back, panting against Ryan's lips, as Ryan closed his eyes, trying to regain his breath.

Ryan didn't want Troy to stop, and he didn't want Troy to lift his body off of Ryan's. He thought he'd collapse on the floor if Troy let go of him.

"So, that's a yes," Troy said against his neck, his lips brushing against his skin, slowly kissing him.

"Uh huh," Ryan muttered, nodding, eyes remaining shut, as Troy slowly lifted his head, chuckling warm against Ryan's ear.

"Oh man," a girl said.

Troy and Ryan jerked in surprise.

Two girls passed both boys down the hall.

"All the good ones are always gay," the other girl whined.

"He was so cute too," She sighed.

"Yeah, figures Troy'd take him," the other girl muttered.

Their voices drifted down the hallway as they turned the corner.

Ryan felt slightly embarrassed as he wondered what kind of image him and Troy made. Troy had Ryan pressed up against the wall, their bodies practically mashed together.

Troy chuckled, "So," he said as Ryan looked at him with pink cheeks, "You don't recall yesterday?"

Ryan knew he was blushing, he knew it, but he shook his head anyway, "No, I don't seem to remember," he replied, calmer than he was before as he let himself sink into Troy.

Ryan felt Troy smirk against his ear, "Well, I guess I have to jog your memory," he murmured warmly.

Ryan didn't know what it was about Troy, that indefinable something, that made Ryan's mind blank and his mask fall, but he really wanted to find out.

_THE END._

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed it! And Thanks so much for the reviews!! I really appreciate them :D


End file.
